


Arachnophobia

by SleepyandStupidinc



Series: Are you afraid of the dark? [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arachnophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Ph1lza Minecraft is a good dad, Second work in the seriess whoooo, Spiders, no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyandStupidinc/pseuds/SleepyandStupidinc
Summary: Wilbur Soot was never one to pretend he wasn’t scared of things. He wouldn’t deny that he was kept awake at night, haunted by the things that would plague his frequent  nightmares. However, there was one fear that he would never share. Wilbur Soot was scared of Spiders. He does everything he can to keep out arachnids. Peppermint candles? Yup. Citrus scented soap? Yup. However, sometimes that isn’t enough. Sometimes, the spiders creep in. And sometimes, they come to visit his nightmares.
Relationships: None
Series: Are you afraid of the dark? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033440
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This is the second work in this series! Also I probably won’t be super active next month because I’m going to be working on a lot of school stuff.(December rush) But during winter break I will be super active!
> 
> Tw  
> (I don’t think there are any, but please comment if there are some)  
> Cw  
> Spiders  
> Arachnophobia  
> Intense fear  
> Mild panic attack (kind of)  
> (let me know if there are any more)

Wilbur Soot was never one to pretend he wasn’t scared of things. He wouldn’t deny that he was kept awake at night, haunted by the things that would plague his frequent nightmares. However, there was one fear that he would never share. Wilbur Soot was scared of Spiders. He does everything he can to keep out arachnids. Peppermint candles? Yup. Citrus scented soap? Yup. However, sometimes that isn’t enough. Sometimes, the spiders creep in. And sometimes, they come to visit his nightmares.

It was early evening,maybe 5pm? Wilbur wasn’t sure, he had been working on his new son all day and he was exhausted. Despite the early time, he was lying in bed trying to take a nap. It was winter, and the sun had set, leaving his room filled with dark shadows. Phil would be making dinner for the two of them at 7. Normally they would have Tommy and Techno join them, but both of them were currently out. The blonde gremlin was at Tubbo’s house “stabbing shit” (his words not Wilbur’s). Techno was doing exam prep at his “sworn rival’s”house. Techno and Dream seemed to hate each other, but they were actually quite close friends. 

Either way, it was just Wilbur and Phil tonight. However they didn’t mind it, the two hardly got to spend time together, on their own at least. Wilbur is shook out of his train of thought by a small tickle on his thigh. Thinking that it’s just an itch needing to be scratched, Wilbur absent mindedly rubs his leg. That seems to relieve the itch so Wilbur pulls back his hand and glances at it momentarily. Nothings there. The brunette could’ve sworn that it was a spider. He nervously chuckles, there’s no way. He had been so careful, perhaps it was just his imagination?

Wilbur tries to go back to sleep, but much to his dismay, he can’t. Groaning, he sits up and picks up his phone. Mindlessly scrolling through his twitter feed until dinner will have to do. 

After a few minutes of this, Wilbur feels the itch again. This time it’s on his upper arm. The brunette glances down and widens his eyes in horror. It’s a spider, a large spider is on his arm. Wilbur feels his breathing start to speed up rapidly. He wants to scream, but he can’t worry Phil. It’s just a spider, it’s just a puny little spider. He could crush it with one finger, he reasons.

The musician stares at his arm with a horrified fascination for what seems like forever. Then it starts to move up towards his shoulder. This is fine, Wilbur’s fine. He’s fine. The spider pauses and seems to stare at him,almost as if it was considering its next move. 

The spider crawls up further and Wilbur imagines it crawling into his ear. The spider could lay eggs in there, he thinks suddenly. They would swarm out of me when hatched, they would consume me. Wilbur starts to shake in fear and his breath comes out in wheezing gasps. It’s just a spider. It’s only a spider. He’s fine. It’s a puny spider. It can’t hurt him. It won’t hurt him. 

Wilbur feels the spider moving up towards his neck and he screams in panic. He needs to get it off, he needs it off of him. Wilbur barely registers Phil coming in, the man must’ve heard his scream. “Are you alright Wil?” The fatherly figure asks in concern.

“Sp-spider.” he whimpers and points to his neck. God this is pathetic. He has no reason to be scared of a tiny arachnid, it’s not even that big. 

“Oh.” Phil mutters before gently removing the spider from his son’s neck. “I’ve got it Wil”. Wilbur let’s out a breath of relief. It’s gone, the spider is gone.

“Thank you” he mutters as he looks down in shame. It was just a fucking spider, it was only a fucking spider.  
Wilbur was weak, he was weak and childish. His father knew that his oldest son was weak and childish.

Wilbur hangs his head in shame, he won’t cry. He won’t cry. He’s not going to cry. Oh fuck he’s crying. “Hey it’s okay.” Phil says as he wraps his arms around his son. 

“it was just a fucking spider.” Wilbur almost whispers. “It was only a spider.” Phil seems to notice the distraught state of his son.

“I mean you can’t control what you’re scared of son, it’s perfectly valid that you can’t handle them.” Phil reasons in a soft voice. 

“I-I just feel like it’s so stupid to be scared of something that can’t hurt me.” The tall brunette says shakily. Phil regards his son warmly, with his signature bright smile worn upon his face.

“It’s not stupid Wil. You can’t control it anymore than you can control your natural hair colour. Just because it’s irrational doesn’t mean that it’s invalid. It’s okay Wil, you’re okay.” Phil takes a breath before letting go of his oldest son.Wilbur feels tears well up in his eyes. He’s valid, it’s not just some stupid fear, it’s valid.

“Thank you” He chokes out between sobs. Phil rests a hand on his shoulder. “I know that I don’t tell you it enough, but i’m proud of you Wil, im really fucking proud.” That sends the brunette into another wave of tears. Phil sits down on the bed and motions for his son to sit with him. 

“Okay” Wilbur mutters quietly as he rests his head in his father’s lap. A hand runs itself through this hair and he relaxes into the touch.

“I love you Wil.” The brunette responds quietly with a statement using similar words. They sit like that until a loud beeping is heard from downstairs. “Oh that’s dinner!” Phil exclaims.

Wilbur reluctantly stands up and follows his father downstairs. Phil turns off the oven and motions for the tall musician to serve himself. 

They sit down at the table together and talk, honestly talk for the first time in forever. Wilbur misses this, he and Phil have been so busy as of late. It’s nice to catch up with his Dad. After dinner they decide to watch a movie, Up. Tommy would be proud, Wilbur thinks.

Wil sits next to his dad and rests a head on his shoulder. He was so cold only a half an hour ago, but now he’s so warm he could fall asleep. So he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! If you have any criticism please comment I’m working on improving my writing style.


End file.
